There has been developed action recognition technology for recognizing an action of a user using a detection value obtained by an acceleration sensor mounted on a mobile device or a wearable device worn or carried by the user. PTL 1, for example, shows the action recognition technology and an example of information provided to the user using information obtained by the action recognition technology.